


This Connection

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A screaming pan ache has Terezi pointing fingers at falsified evidence. Sollux gives her a taste of the pain and she can’t help but pity him for what he goes through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa 2k12 gift fic for onryoii on tumblr.

The heels of his hands were jammed so far into his eyes it hurt. Or, it would have if he could separate the pain. Everything hurt. His entire body ached. He wanted to just curl up and cry. In all honesty, it was a fight not to. Everything sounded like it was being blared through huge speakers two inches from his head. But even that was still a whisper compared to the horror that was ripping through his think pan.

All Sollux could hear was the screeching and the crying. Begging for mercy and asking forgiveness. Bidding last farewells and pained yowls. It was all agony and sadness, and it was all echoing through his head. How it was this loud and this terrible, he couldn’t figure out. Everyone on Alternia was dead. The 12 remaining… rather, the 11 remaining and the bot were all in this room. And he didn’t recognize a single voice screaming at him. It hadn’t been quite so loud before, even when the planet was full to bursting with trolls. He couldn’t understand, or even think straight to try to understand.

Aside from the noise in his skull, the keys of various keyboards, the shift of a chair, and even a sigh, it was all loud and grating on his brain. Gamzee shifted in the horn pile across the room and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to avoid screaming. And it should have been noted that the psionic could scream himself hoarse and beyond right now and it wouldn’t have made any difference. A sharp cackling made him audibly cry out in pain and frustration, dropping his head against the desk, another pain that didn’t fully register.

A pair of hands landed on his shoulders then, and he blanked out. Every thought left him, rebooting his brain. Hello blue screen. That fucking HURT! He whipped around, shoving the hands off of him, struggling to squint at the bright fluorescent lights. The cackling tapered off.

It was Terezi.

She looked down at him with those big deep red eyes. Or, she would have if she could see. She might have been blind, but she still managed to do things with her handicap that most couldn’t. But her laughter was like needles straight to the core. Terezi patted his shoulders and he winced with each pat, his skin hypersensitive right now.

“What’s on your mind Appleberry? What’s eating you?”

Sollux’s voice was cracked and weak when he answered, “Nothing TZ. Go away.”

He turned away from her, but she spun his chair back around to face her. He hurt WAAY too much to fight he right now. His psionics didn’t even give off the spark of reflex. He was fried. Toasted. Crispy. Metaphors were difficult currently. He could give two fucks. Terezi had one hand on the back of the chair, the other on the desk, pinning him in, her teeth gleaming. He sighed, brushing her off so he could lean on the desk, “What in the everloving FUCK do you want TZ? I’m not in the mood.”

A small wave of piercing laughter and he winced again. Her tone was overly tender and mocking, “Oh no, does the little Solgrub have a think pan ache?”

He pushed her away again, and again she stayed where she was. Fucking perfect. She was one of the stubborn ones. She was going to stick around for a while. Sollux shook his head, “Doethn’t matter, get lotht.”

“Evidence points to yes!” She smiled, “Why do I have to leave to get lost? Can’t I just stay here and get lost in your eyes?”

Terezi giggled before pretending to swoon, leaning on him, “Oh Mr. Captor. Protect me with your lazer eyes.”

He shook her off, growling at the other troll, “Quit touching me dammit. You’re blind, not deaf. Fuck off.”

“Rawr, aren’t you a thpitfire tonight?!” She snarled back, mocking his lisp. Was only fair, he’d pointed out her flaw.

He rolled his eyes, a gesture that would he hard to decipher even if she COULD see. The yellowblood turned back to the too bright screen. He took his glasses off, throwing them onto the desk, digging his thumbs into the corners of his eyes until sparks of white flashed across the darkness. It didn’t help any, so he just rubbed at them, hoping the pain pounding through his skull would stop at some point. Soon. Sollux swore to God that he could probably birth a horrorterror from the Furthest Ring from his head if he tried. He half expected a sharp crack and the pain to melt away through the split in his skull. Release the pressure.

No luck though, and he sat in agony with the teal talking his ear off. He couldn’t understand her rambling when she was so loud and so close, so he chose to do his very best to just ignore her. When she flicked him in the forehead to get his attention though, that was the last straw.

The sparks of red and blue didn’t help the headache, but it was just enough to get her to flinch. He bared his teeth at her, the skin around his nose pulled and bunched like a pissed barkbeast. He stared up into her smirking face,

“Terezi. Leave.”

Her face scrunched into a twisted smile, her eyes closing. She shook her head quickly, crossing her arms across her chest, “Oh, no thanks. I think I’ll stay a little longer.”

“Don’t make me MAKE you TZ. You know I can. Jutht leave.” Sollux warned her. In truth he wouldn’t actually be able to right now, but once the ache subsided, oh boy was she going to get hell.

Terezi either called the bluff or was just cruisin’ for a bruisin’. Probably the later. Sollux could swear she only had half a think pan left.

“You’re not winning any pity points with the jury tonight Captor. Maybe you should just drop the act?”

What?

Act?

No.

She did NOT just fucking say that.

Sollux was suddenly on his feet and his head was spinning from the rush. He was taller than she was, but not by as much as he would have liked. She stood with her hands folded over her cane, leering up at him, taunting him. She tilted her head, her smile all teeth.

“Act?” He whispered.

“Yes, the act. You’re not deaf either. The act Sollux.”

He glanced around, licking over his lips with an angry chuckle, “TZ, do you have any themblenthe of a clue in that rotting think pan of yourth what I go through? Do you have any idea at all what I lithten to on a nightly bathith?”

“I don’t care how bad you think it is, perjury is a crime too Sollux. Falsifying evidence for the court is a terrible crime with a heavy sentence. You will not sway the jury’s opinion this time.”

Her words cut deep. Not because they were true, but because they were so ridiculously WRONG. How could she not-

“I’m not under fucking oath!” He hissed.

“Hey Karkat, is Sollux wrong?” Terezi called, her jump in volume making him cringe.

Across the room the nubby troll paused, “Who Sollux? Of course he his!”

“A course Sol’s wrong Ter, it’s Sol.” Eridan chimed in with a snicker.

Sollux snarled in his direction, and Terezi cleared her throat, “Ampora, please remove your fins from this investigation. If I wanted your opinion, I would have called you to the stand. Butt out fish lips.”

Eridan stared at her then whipped back around to his computer grumbling about ‘fuckin’ lowbloods’.

“What’s he wrong about this time?” Karkat half turned from his chair to come investigate.

Terezi waved it off, “Don’t worry about it. Two witnesses, you lose Captor. Guilty as charged.” She slammed her cane into the floor, “Take him away!”

“Goddamnit TZ, thith ith not a joke!” He pulled her back, a forceful hand on her arm.

The female chuckled, “I think it is. Just like you are. Yuck it up everyone!”

No.

No, this was fucking ridiculous. He’d make her see. It’d be a 12th Perigee miracle if he could get the little blind girl to see.

“Alright TZ.” He chuckled, a laugh edged with acid, “You think it’th not tho bad. I’m making it up. How about I give you a little tathe? Jutht a little lick. Show you it’th epochth worthe than you could ever imagine.”

She scoffed, literally scoffed at him. Terezi nodded, “Alright Appleberry, bring it on.”

He put both hands on either side of her head, thumbs curling around her horns. He pulled her face close, leaning in. She stiffened at first, instinct kicking in. When she saw no threat she loosened and Sollux rested his forehead against hers. Their horns clicked together and her skin felt so cool on his feverish. A small spark jumped between them and she didn’t even flinch. She’d had contact with other psychics. He didn’t need to ask. He didn’t really give a rat’s ass.

A few more jolts, then a constant arc jumped between the two, singing through his blood. Under his skin and cracking through his bones. It stung bringing subtle muscle twitches with it. Connecting to her like this, Sollux opened the floodgates that he’d set up, making it easier on himself. It all came rushing out, slamming into the both of them, and he can feel her falter under him, stumbling a step. He held her close so she wouldn’t fall, maintaining the bond, red and blue steaming from their joined skulls and his fingertips glowed, energy barely sparking off the edges of his eyes.

All the screaming and the pure unfiltered agony coursed between the two of them, hot and unforgiving, echoing back and forth. She whimpered in his grasp and pulled away sharply. Terezi stumbled away, holding her head. The psionic could see it was hard for her to stand, swaying a little. He refused to console her though. She asked for this. Her breathing was staggered and he watched a few drops of teal slide down her nose. She wiped a hand across her face, shaking it off before she turned back to watch Sollux through unseeing eyes. Her face was still tinted blue around her cheeks, but she looked to be alright otherwise. He didn’t say anything though, just watched her.

“I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“For doubting you. That… fucking sucks.” She admitted, turning her head. She looked almost… ashamed. She sniffled, running he arm under her nose in a less than lady-like fashion, streaking opaque teal across her skin then wiping her arm off on the butt of her jeans.

“That wathn’t even a fraction TZ. Multiply that by about twenty.” He said quietly, turning halfway back to his desk, long ashen fingers brushing over the keys.

A rough attempt at a chuckle, “You and twos. I think twenty might be a bit of an over exaggeration. Just a bit.”

“Maybe…” He admitted with a small smile.

Terezi wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. He was slow and hesitant with his movements, but wrapped his arms around her in return. He was able to rest his chin in between the spikes she lovingly referred to as horns.

“What did you thee? Or… feel?” Sollux croaked.

Her voice was a little muffled and he just knew he was going to have teal stains on his shirt.

“It was all red and black and blue. Deep black. Inescapable darkness. Worse than Jack or any sadness I’ve ever smelled. And blue streaks of desperation. Just, the need to get away. And all the red. The pain, the agony. Drowning in the sadness and the fear and the-”

She cut herself off, shaking her head. The yellowblood pet her hair, whispering into it, “Thorry TZ. You athked for it though. Now you thee the shit I go through…”

Terezi looked up at him and sighed, “I… am sorry Sollux. I won’t be doubting you again.” She picked her hand up and papped him right in the middle of the face, smooshing down his nose, a small laugh in the back of her throat.

Sollux shook her off to look at her, “What the hell?”

“You are in serious need of some kind of middle ground. A nice medium from the chaos. Who better than the greatest Legislacerator to live?” She cackled, the tears already dried and forgotten. Her mood already lifting.

The psionic rolled his eyes and sighed, “You’re a fucking nutjob TZ.”

He didn’t stop her, and the slight patting to any part of him that’s logical as she stood with him was nice. It was almost enough to counteract the pain a little. Easing the stress of holding it all in. Eventually he rested his chin against her head again, letting her pap until she’s content, occasionally brushing a hand through her hair. Sollux didn’t want to shoosh her back, but he was pretty sure that the whole thing that just happened was going to come back and bite him in the ass.

Terezi probably pitied the shit out of him in the palest way possible right now. He did pity her, but he had always assumed it was platonic in a manner that everyone did, given her condition. But, not all trolls feel sorry for one another. He did feel bad for her, she was blind. She was crazy too. But at the same time, she wasn’t so bad. Everyone had ups and downs, the bifurcated electromancer knew that better than anyone.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Being TZ’s moirail that was. She seemed to be pretty content just papping away the pain like she was. He returned the favor, patting her back lightly. Neither of them said anything, because honestly that’d be a little awkward.

‘Oh, you wanna be my palemate?’

‘Oh, sure, why not?’

No.

Sollux decided that he would just let it be like this. Even if it was a one time thing, it was still nice. It was nice to see that when someone KNEW how it felt, they could sympathize. He might just have to use this method the next time Karkat gets on his case about shit. For now though, he was perfectly alright with standing here with the smaller troll hugging him and patting at him gently.

“Sol, Ter, you think you two could have some common courtesy to take than into another room? Getting kinda intimate, don’cha think?”

The duo glanced up, a few pairs of eyes watching, some trying to be discreet, others blatantly boggling. Karkat cleared his throat, “Terezi, are you alright?”

Sollux gave a low growl, “Back off KK, I got thith.”

Terezi turned her head from Karkat’s direction, up to Sollux’s face before papping him hard in the middle of the face, “Calm your tits ‘Copter. He’s fine.”

The psionic leaned into the little troll, humming softly into her hair.

This moment, was nice.

This moment, was quiet.

This connection, it wasn’t so bad.


End file.
